Disney: The Next Generation
by ChainedPromisesAndBrokenDreams
Summary: In the land of Mythica, there are many enchanted kingdoms; each ruled by some of the famous couples of Disney, such as Snow White, Belle, and many more. In order to close the distance between the kingdoms, Snow White decides to build a school for all the royal children so they don't have to be home-schooled anymore. Explore each teen's life and see how they may become intertwined
1. Chapter 1: Melody

**Welcome! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Keep in mind that this chapter takes place when Melody is older and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, never happened. I'm just using some aspects of the movie and will somewhat follow it, so keep on reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney but wish I did. All rights go to the owners and creators of Disney, yada yada yada….enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Melody_

"Aren't you hungry?" Ariel, Melody's mother asked. "You haven't touched a thing."

Melody looked down and took a spoonful of the soup in front of her and shoveled it into her mouth. Ariel smiled contently. What Ariel didn't know is that her daughter was trying to save her appetite for later.

"I'm actually not that hungry," Melody said as she stood up from the grand dining table. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just retire to my chamber for the night."

"Alright, well be sure to have someone send up something for you to eat, in case you get hungry later,"

Melody smiled. "I will, dad," She said, then turned around and proceeded to her room on the top floor of the seaside palace. She hadn't always been this obedient. She'd used to be adventurous and wild and free, but one day she went swimming at the beach, just right next to the palace, and her mother freaked out and brought her back inside immediately. She'd said the ocean was dangerous and told Melody to not go outside the wall again. Though, that didn't stop her from continuing to sneak out.

_After sneaking out one evening, she sang a lovely song in the most beautiful singing voice as she strolled through the woods. She'd walked over to the river that ran through it for a rest. _

_"Was that you singing?" A voice had asked her. She'd screamed and quickly turned around to see a boy with sandy blonde hair wading in the water of the river. _

_ "W-what are you doing in there?" Melody asked him, still a bit startled. _

_ "Swimming," He'd replied, smirking. "Obviously."_

_ Melody rolled her eyes. "You scared me."_

_ "I apologize," He said but it didn't seem too sincere. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Running away, breaking the rules…" Melody sighed, and then a look of regret, and maybe a hint of a blush, had crossed her face. "Wait! I don't have to tell you anything! These are practically MY woods anyway. I should be asking you that question. What are YOU doing here?"_

_ "The same as you; breaking the rules and looking for adventure," He winked. _

_ She glared. "No one ever said I was looking for adventure."_

_ "Oh please," He said. "It's written all over you. You're an open book and I'm a very good reader." _

_ "Oh yeah? Then what's my story?" _

_ He pondered the question for a moment, with a smirk still plastered on his face. "Well let's see…here are the obvious ones. You're royalty, probably a princess, because of the way you're dressed and because you told me these woods are practically yours-" Melody looked down at her long, puffy pink dress her mom had her wear for her fifteenth birthday party that happened to be going on, as he continued to speak. "-and you're running away from your most likely enormous palace."_

_ She looked back down at him. "That wasn't reading me at all! Those were just observations! Plus, I gave away some of that stuff by already telling you,"_

_ "I wasn't finished," The smirk never left his face. "You're running away BECAUSE you're royalty and don't want to live the life you are living right now. You're parents are…controlling and won't let you do the things you want to do. Correct so far?" She just stared at him, shocked. He looked up in thought. "And...The reason they say they don't let you do the things you want and keep an eye on you is to protect you, or that they want what's best for you, or there are dangers in this world…something along those lines. And that's why you decided to rebel and run away from home, because you want to follow your heart and be free, making your own decisions, yada yada yada" _

_ Melody was speechless for a good full minute or two after the boy was done speaking. "Stalker!" She finally shouted._

_ "Shh! Not so loud…" He looked around, as if to imply that she would wake a great beast from its slumber if she screamed. Although, he was probably just trying to frighten her. He went back to his smirking self. "So I'm right." _

_ "Not even close," She lied._

_ "You're lying."_

_ "How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm royalty," _

_ He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to disappoint ya, princess, but I'm not a part of your kingdom."_

_ "So what are you doing in my kingdom?"_

_ "Actually," He paused. "I'm technically in my kingdom as we speak. Kind of."_

_ "That doesn't even make sense." _

_ The boy then leaned back then brought his legs up out of the water, only, they weren't really legs. A…tail? Melody screamed once again and jumped back two feet. _

_ "You're a fish!"_

_ He frowned at her. "Correction. Merman."_

_ She was silent for a moment. "That's…impossible," She was staring at him more interested than shocked now._

_ He smiled, his green eyes glinting with the reflection of the moonlight. "Nothing is impossible." He swam back to the edge of the river, leaning his arms on the bank. Melody came closer and knelt down next to him._

_ "I never thought I would ever meet a…mermaid," She said, still distracted and a little shocked._

_ "Merman," He corrected her once again. She just smiled at him as if she didn't hear him._

_ "I'm Melody. I live at the seaside palace, just right down that way,"_

_ "Oh, yes. I've known that palace since I was little. I live…well out in the ocean. My name is Lance," He smiled a bit. "And…listen, Melody. You can't tell anyone that you saw me, or that we met. It has to be our secret, or something bad might happen." _

_ She looked at him, furrowing her dark eyebrows. "Like what?"_

_ "I'm not sure…but I know for sure I'd be in big trouble. Humans aren't supposed to know about us." _

_ "So why risk it all just to talk to me?" Melody asked, confused._

_ Lance blushed ever so slightly. "Because I like you, and I trust you. Plus, I felt like being rebellious. It's boring down there." _

_ Melody laughed. "I know what you mean."_

_ "So it's a secret?"_

_ Melody smiled. "It's a secret." _

After that day, Melody continued to see Lance every time he or she got the chance. They'd tell each other stories, ask each other questions, make each other laugh…and they'd go on like that for hours. Melody considered him her best friend and they both enjoyed each other's company, all the while keeping this secret from everyone.

As Melody reached her room she walked over to the balcony from her window that overlooked the sea. She smiled; shaking the memory of the day she met Lance from her head and looked out to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set and she peered out over the ocean until she spotted a figure by The Rock, waving toward her direction. That was their signal that it was okay for them to meet. There was a large rock protruding from a spot in the ocean, midway between the palace and Lance's home, that they called 'The Rock'.

Melody grinned and waved back. She motioned the signal they had for 'midnight'. He seemed to nod and dove back into the sea, his green tail splashing the water. She then turned around and went to her closet to change into a blue evening gown, gladly bidding good riddance to the puffy yellow dress she was currently wearing. She then sat down at her vanity and began slowly running a brush through her long ebony hair, while she hummed quietly to herself.

~Chapter 1 END~

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue this fic? Upcoming chapters include Snow White's next generation, Cinderella's next gen, and Hercules' next gen. Also the Evil Queen's next generation**. **Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue this story! Also, suggestions are welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

**Voila! Chapter two! Enjoy (:**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Jack_

Jack wandered around the village that rested just beneath the castle. He watched as people interacted and traded goods with each other. He smelled the scent of freshly baked bread as it wafted down the streets from the bakery. He watched the bustle of people trying to get from one place to another.

"Excuse me, Sir. Would you like to buy a flower?" An older woman with rags for clothing offered him a yellow-orange rose. Jack smiled.

"Of course," He took out two gold coins from his satchel and handed them to the woman. Not that Jack needed the rose. He saw how the woman was dressed and assumed that she was very poor, so he decided to help.

"Oh! Thank you, sir!" The woman took the coins and in return gave him the flower. She gave him a warm smile. "You're too kind, dear."

Jack smiled again. "It was my pleasure. It would be a great gift for my mother,"

"How nice of you," The woman smiled. "And I will bring a great gift home for my son with this money," She looked over to a stall with food then looked back at Jack. She studied him for a moment. "Say…you look awfully familiar, dear,"

"Do I?" He flashed a toothy smile at her.

The woman's eyes widened and she immediately bowed. "Your highness!"

"Shh!" Jack said as he lifted the woman back to her feet. "Not so loud," He leaned in closer. "I'm undercover," He winked.

The woman smiled again. "I see. I won't tell anyone," She giggled a bit.

"Thanks," He smiled again and gave her three more coins. "For your silence,"

"Oh thank you!" The woman, now shocked, had tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

Jack hugged her back and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Now…off you go."

The woman nodded and hurried off. Jack watched as he saw her purchasing food at the nearby stall. He smiled to himself. "That woman bowed to him," He heard a whisper not too far away. "Do you think…?" Jack turned around slowly as if to walk away. _Uh oh…that's my cue, _he thought to himself.

"It's Prince Jack!" He heard a girl yell. Soon after that, he was surrounded by screaming teenage maidens.

"Prince Jack, I love you!" A girl Shouted to him.

"He's so dreamy!"

"Will you marry me, my Prince?" Another girl said.

"Please, sign my handkerchief!"

Jack sighed, then flashed the charming smile he was known for, bringing sighs from all of the young women. "Of course, here you go."

"He's so charming!" A girl squealed as he signed her handkerchief, and soon he was signing many others.

* * *

Jack breathed heavily as he sat against the large door to his castle. He could faintly hear girls still screaming for him from outside.

A guard looked down at him shaking his head and laughing. "Shouldn't have gone out,"

"I know I know," Jack said a little irate.

"Sounds like you need to work on your peasant look a bit."

Jack stood and brushed off his clothes. "Oh shut up."

The guard continued to snicker as Jack headed up to his room. He was stopped by his father and mother.

"Good evening, son," His father, otherwise known as King Jonathan, greeted him. "Have you been down in the markets again?"

Jack looked down. "Yes sir."

"You need to be more careful. You're a royal and they're commoners. You should be attending to your duties and not mingling with them."

"Now, now Jonathan," His mother chimed in. "Remember I was once a commoner. Besides he did no harm. But…" She turned her attention towards Jack. "I somewhat agree with your father. You need to focus on your duties and be careful not to wander off so easily.

"Yes, Mother," He nodded. His mother wasn't always like this. Back when he was little, she would have welcomed any commoner inside the palace if it was up to her. But, things have changed. "Here," Jack smiled. "I got this for you."

"Oh, it's beautiful!" The Queen smiled as she held the yellow-orange rose to her heart. "Thank you, Darling,"

"No problem, Mom."

"How nice," King Jonathan smiled. "Now go and get washed up and dressed…properly, for dinner. There's something we need to discuss,"

_Uh oh. That's never good_, Jack thought. He nodded, then proceeded to walk upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Jack carefully sat down at the large dining table, after he was all cleaned and dressed. He was brought a large plate full of delicious looking turkey, a variety of fruits, cheeses and vegetables. He thanked the servant as he bowed.

"Now then," His father spoke as he began eating his dinner. "I have something to discuss, with the both of you."

"What is it, dear?" His mother asked.

"I've decided we need a larger kingdom. The poverty rates have been accelerating these past years. The number of people begging on the streets is large, due to the over population in our kingdom."

"And how do you suppose we make it larger? We've already extended our kingdom almost into the neighboring one," Jack said to his father.

His father finished swallowing a bite of turkey. "Yes, my point exactly son. I have talked to the neighboring kingdom's king and queen and their enormous village seems to have a lot of vacancies. They have agreed to join kingdoms," He paused, taking a sip of wine "By an arranged marriage."

Jack nodded, then looked at his father, confused. "An arranged…marriage…?

"Yes, you are to marry their eldest daughter in a month or less," He spoke as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if Jack would agree without question. "We're not quite sure yet, we'll have to see how the arrangements go."

His father continued to eat as Jack furrowed his eyebrows, a distressed look plastered to his face. He turned to his mother. "…Mom?"

The queen shared the same expression. "Jonathan…we never agreed on this."

"I know, Cinderella Darling, but it's a great idea," He continued shoveling food into his mouth. He then looked up at the two who had ceased eating. "What?...Oh come on you two, don't give me those looks. Trust me; it's what's best for our kingdom. And theirs, in fact. Since their village is so large and doesn't have many people, they aren't getting enough income from taxes and didn't want to have to resort in raising the fees."

Jack stood up, suddenly. "What about what's best for me?"

The King stopped eating and eyed his son. "Don't overreact, son. There's no need to worry. I'm sure you'll be quite happy. I hear the princess is very lovely."

"I don't _care_ about beauty! When I marry, I want it to be for love! Besides, I'm only seventeen!"

"Son, calm down," The king carefully set down his fork and knife. "It's common for people to marry at a young age. I did. And besides…think of all the people you'll be helping; all the homes you'll be giving them, all the children you'll be feeding..."

Jack cringed as the King smiled. He knew that would get him to cooperate. He knew that would be his weakness. He knew what a big heart he had, like his mother's. All the while, the queen frowned in disapproval, but said nothing. She knew it best not to argue; and probably knew that what the king was proposing would, in fact, be the right thing to do, no matter how wrong to him.

"Alright," Jack nodded and sat back down, quietly. "I'll do it for our kingdom."

"Good, good!" The king smiled happily. "Now that that's all settled, what would you like for desert?"

* * *

**A/N: For some reason this chapter seemed **_**boring**_** to me. But…hopefully that's just me :P It's just the beginning, the excitement awaits in the upcoming chapters! What did you guys think? Isn't Cinderella's son just **_**charming**_**? RXR pahleeze! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
